The Best Damn Thing
by LingeringSentiment420
Summary: Naruto asks Sakura to hook him up with Hinata,but what if she falls in love with him in the process! NaruSaku


I do not and never will own Naruto

The Best Damn Thing

Sakura Haruno woke with a start. It was 8 in the morning and some asshole was knocking on her window. "Why me?" the pink haired kunoichi said to herself. She rubbed her eyes and yawned and made her way to her window. Much to her surprise, it just so happened to be her yellow haired teammate. Naruto was sitting on the small balcony of Sakura's window with his normally goofy smile. The light of the sun briefly hurt her emerald eyes as she opened her window. "Naruto, we went over this yesterday, there are no such things as ramen gnomes! Kakashi-sensei just told you that so you would lay off the ramen for awhile!". She had to admit, Naruto was kinda cute when he was gullible, he was almost like a child, with the exception of mastery of the shinobi way. "No Sakura-chan, I actually dropped by to……ask for advice". This was surprising. "Uh…sure what you need advice for?" Sakura asked curiously. "Well…..uh……I..need advice for wooing girls, I figured since you're a self-proclaimed romantic, I could use your advice". Sakura went from surprised to dumbfounded , " Aww Naruto, can I ask who the lucky girl is?" The answer was the farthest thing she ever expected. "Hinata Hyuga" There was a brief silence between the two. "Hinata eh? Well I will definitely see what I can do" she said softly. "R-Really! Thanks Sakura-chan you're the best!" said the overly enthusiastic Naruto. And with that, the blonde vanished from Sakura's third floor balcony. She was happy that she would be able to help Naruto, but for some reason she felt……jealous.

Naruto's POV

Yes! Sakura-chan is so cool! I cant believe she's willing to help hook me and Hinata up! I mean, if Sakura knew how I really felt, things would be different, but I cant keep living in the past. After all, I'm not a kid anymore, I'm a 17 year old Vice Hokage. But damn, do I really wanna give up on her like that? She is the reason for my happiness, but if I kept pursuing her, it would always be a one sided affection. Wait, now I lost my train of thought. Damn my self reflecting! Oh yeah, Sakura-chan told me to wait at the Konoha Gardens while she talks to Hinata. Well, I guess it's time I play the waiting game.

End of POV

So you see, Naruto really does love Sakura, but her failure to return his feelings has got them sort of stuck in a rut…….back to the story!

"H-Hinata!"

"Sakura-san! How are you?"

"I'm good, but I was actually meaning to talk to you about something"

"Sure, what is it"

"Well its just that….well"

"C'mon Sakura-san! You can tell me!"

"Naruto likes you!!"

Hinata looked immediately happy

"R-Really?"

"Yeah, but you don't understand, he REALLY likes you"

"Sakura-san this is such great news!"

"But"

There was a but. Sakura never expected a "but" from Naruto's obvious fangirl

"Sakura-san, I cant be with Naruto…."

"Wait why?"

"Because…..i've fallen for Shikamaru….."

"B-But you can't do that to him! He doesn't deserve that!"

Hinata tried to speak but was interrupted Sakura

"Naruto is the most genuine and honest and most caring person ever! He is so damn thoughtful and funny! And how could you resist those cerulean eyes and his million dollar smile?! Sure he's a total goof and a total perv! B-but I cant let you hurt him Hinata! He means so fucking much to me! And if you can't see the beautiful and caring qualities in him, then you don't fucking deserve him!" Sakura was almost in tears by this point. "Sakura-san" said the trembling Hinata.

"Sakura-san I also could never do that you!"

"What?!"

"Sakura-san it's so obvious that you're in love with him!"

Sakura herself was shocked at her discovery

"You and him have a bond we could never share, you two were made for eachother!"

Had she been so blind?

"I see the longing in your eyes when you look at him"

Had she been so stupid?

"So instead of wasting your time talking to me, you should go get what's rightfully yours!"

Sakura just stood there for a second

"Hinata, thank you" that being said Sakura made her way towards Konoha Gardens.

Meanwhile…..

"Damn, 45 minutes, where the hell is she? I hope Sakura's talk worked!"

"Naruto!"

Naruto turned around to see what he was not expecting

Sakura was running towards him, looking……..teary eyed?

Almost on impulse, Naruto started running to her too

The two ran as fast as they could until Sakura leaped into Naruto's arms

"Sakura-chan, what's gotten into you?" asked the confused blonde

"This" she then leaned in and kissed him passionately

both were at a war with their tongues and slightly gasped for air.

"Naruto, I love you, and it took almost losing you to someone else, to realize my love for you"

"Sakura, I've loved you since we first met in the academy when we were kids, but right when I gave up, I realized, I would never fall as hard with someone else as I've fallen with you"

"Ohh Naruto-kun!" she then proceeded to kiss Naruto countless more times

His one true love was now his, and they both had to admit,there was nothing sweeter, it was the best damn thing.


End file.
